Bearstar's Death
Author: '''Silverwhisker '''Summary: Bearstar was a leader of Shadowclan who nearly killed his clan. He was a dark brown tabby with dark amber eyes. Here is his story....... Bearkit opened his eyes. Today was his apprentice ceremony. His mother, Mooseheart, was grooming his brother, Twilightkit. "Your turn, Bearkit." Mooseheart purred. Bearkit's father, Gravelstar, came in and mewed "Are you two ready?" Mooseheart finished grooming Bearkit and mewed "Yes, they are." Gravelstar put them below the Rock and meowed "All cats old enough to catch thier own prey, join underneath the Rock for a meeting!" Then Gravelstar yowled "Twilightkit, from now on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Twilightpaw, your mentor will be Wormpelt." Twilightpaw touched his mentor's nose. Gravelstar yowled " Bearkit, until you get your warrior name you will be known as Bearpaw, your mentor will be me, Gravelstar." Bearpaw touched his nose with his father's nose. "Twilightpaw, Bea-" The cheering was cut off by Breezestar, the leader of Windclan yowling "Windclan attack!" Windclan cats poured into the clearing attacking Shadowclan cats. Soon, the Windclan cats retreated. Mooseheart, Twilightpaw, Murkypelt, and Opalfeather were killed. Gravelstar lost a life. "Gravelstar, where is my mother and brother?" asked Bearpaw. "They can't be with you anymore, Bearpaw. They are dead. Windclan killed them." Mewed Gravelstar. Bearpaw bristled. "Which Windclan cats killed them?" Bearpaw hissed. "Breezestar killed them both." Gravelstar hissed. Bearpaw's claws slid out. "When I get bigger, I'll kill him!" Bearpaw promised to himself. "Come, Bearpaw." Mewed Gravelstar. "What do you want me to teach you?" asked Gravelstar. "How to kill." hissed Bearpaw. Gravelstar tought Bearpaw some of his signature moves. One day Windclan attacked again. Bearpaw took the life of Rabbitfoot and a young apprintice named Beepaw. "Why?!" hissed the mother of Beepaw. "Because you guys took the life of my mother and brother!" hissed Bearpaw. Windclan retreated with less cats. Soon, Bearpaw became Bearfang. The stronger he became, the less Windclan, Riverclan, Skyclan, and Thunderclan cats where alive. "Thunderclan, retreat!" yowled Lightningstar. The new deputy of Shadowclan, Bearfang released a Thunderclan warrior that became limp. "Bearfang..." croaked Gravelstar. "Yes, Gravelstar." Bearfang mewed. "My last life is slipping away." Gravelstar mewed. Bearfang said good-bye as he raised his claw. Bearfang sliced open the rest of his father's neck. He turned around to see shocked faces. "What are you looking at!? Their are things to be done!" Bearfang growled. Cats went back to work. The medicine cat asked "Are you ready to go to the Moonstone?" "Yes." Bearfang mewed. Soon, Bearfang came back as Bearstar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the rock for a meeting." yowled Bearstar. the cats gathered and Bearstar yowled "Tomorrow at the meeting, we will attack all of the other clans and kill them!" All the cats let out happy yowls. The next day the Shadowclan cats were in position. "Shall we start without Shadowc-" Breezestar's question was cut off by Bearstar yowling "Attack!". Bearstar was close to winning, but Starclan only gave him 4 lives that were took by the other leaders. Shadowclan had lost many cats. But Shadowclan was safe at last. Category:Fanic Category:Silverwhisker's Pages